Meaningful
by immywrites
Summary: A collection of Jagoras prompts.
1. Meaningful

**Prompt: Jason gives Pythagoras a sweet birthday present.**

* * *

'Pythagoras?' Jason hovered nervously in the doorway, his hands clasped by his side. Pythagoras was sat by the open window. He was surrounded by golden sunlight. It lit his face and made him more beautiful than Jason had ever seen any human being. At the mention of his name, he turned and smiled brightly at Jason.

'Hello.' He shifted a little, creating a small space for Jason to sit opposite him. Jason moved slowly, nerves making his stomach flip and his heart rate increase. Earlier that day, he'd discovered it was Pythagoras' birthday. He'd searched the market place all afternoon for the perfect gift and had been disappointed to return home with nothing. Pythagoras was his friend, his saviour. One of the few people he'd met in Atlantis that accepted him and treated him as if he belonged. The thought of Pythagoras receiving nothing on his birthday saddened him greatly.

'It's your birthday.' He stated, bluntly, running a hand through his dark brown curls. Pythagoras chuckled.

'Yes, I suppose it is.' Pythagoras grinned widely at Jason and Jason felt his cheeks warm. He turned away from Pythagoras and tried to distract his mind by watching the sun set over the city. 'I'm sorry I didn't get you anything.'

'No, that's alright. I expected nothing.' Pythagoras leaned his head against the windowsill and took in every aspect of Jason's appearance; the way his eyes roamed the horizon, filled with such wonder and content. The way his hair framed his face almost perfectly, a small huddle of out of place curls falling down towards his dark brown eyes. He yearned to reach out and touch Jason's perfectly smooth skin. He often wondered what it would feel like beneath his fingertips.

'I'm still sorry,' Jason smiled sleepily as he caught Pythagoras watching him, but for the first time Pythagoras did not look away. His eyes locked with Jason's. The smile slowly melted from his face and was replaced with a calm that Jason could not describe. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. The motion seemed to bring Pythagoras out of his thoughts, for he ran a hand over his clear blue eyes and turned away from Jason.

'I mean-'

'Yes, but still. You shouldn't be, it's not like you're obliged to-'

'You're my friend, it's not an obligation really, I wanted to I just couldn't find anything.' Pythagoras glanced towards Jason and then dropped his eyes to the floor.

'You actually... searched for a gift?'

'Yes, I did but nothing was,' Jason sat himself up straighter and planted his feet flat on the wooden floor. It was true that he couldn't find anything that he thought was good enough for his friends, but he could never admit that. He'd searched through clothes and meaningless objects for hours on end that afternoon, but he wanted to give Pythagoras something he would cherish until the end of his days. Something meaningful. 'I couldn't find anything.'

'Oh. Thank you.' Pythagoras felt a strange, unfamiliar feeling rise in his stomach. It was a feeling of happiness and want, and adoration and love all mixed into one and as he turned towards his friend, a confidence took over him. He moved slightly forward and pressed his trembling lips to Jason's cheek. With a small smile of uncertainty on his lips, he returned to his previous position and fixed his eyes on a wooden bowl that was half-filled with fruit.

Jason remained still, almost frozen by the shock of the unexpected kiss. It took him a moment before he could think and then hundreds of words rushed him at once, some words he could barely make out and some he could hear so clearly they could have been yelled into his ear. His hands fidgeted nervously with the tattered end of his tunic and he opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. He looked at Pythagoras unsurely. But there was no doubt in his mind that the feelings in his chest were real. He reached out and gently brushed his hand against Pythagoras' cheek. Pythagoras gave a small start and looked at Jason, his cheeks deep red and his lips still trembling. It took less than a second for Jason's hand to snake around Pythagoras' neck and pull him gently towards him. Jason's heart was beating unusually fast, but as his nose brushed against Pythagoras' he knew it was right. His eyes shut as their lips connected and a volt of warmth and excitement rushed through his body. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before; it was new and different and most definitely meaningful.


	2. Afraid

**Prompt: Jason is afraid of what lurks in the darkness.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly upon the three men as they made their way across the vast, sandy desert. It was the hottest day of the year so far; no sane man wore a shirt on his back for fear it would melt to his skin. As Hercules strode on ahead, Jason walked slowly and lazily. He had tied his shirt around his head, unwilling to carry it in his hands. Glancing around, Jason took in the emptiness of the desert; he saw nothing in the distance no matter which way he looked and it was eerily quiet, the only sound being the occasional exhausted groan from himself or Pythagoras or Hercules. The sun loomed directly overhead and the sky was slowly darkening. Jason was worried that they'd be stuck out in the open overnight, vulnerable to all kinds of beasts that lurked in the shadows.

'Hey, shouldn't we find somewhere to shelter?' He called out, but neither of his friends responded. They both seemed lost in their minds. Jason walked briskly towards Pythagoras. His friend's face was flushed and glazed with sweat.

'Pythagoras?' The man mumbled a quick reply, but Jason could not make out the words. He placed a hand on Pythagoras' shoulder and gently shook him. The man stopped walking and turned his head towards Jason. His face was blank and his eyes seemed grey, and Jason felt a chill run through him. He took a small step backwards and rested his hand on the handle of his dagger.

'Pythagoras, are you alright?' A smile appeared on Pythagoras' face. It was forced an unnatural, and Jason did not recognize it. His eyes scanned his friend's body for any sign of injury, but Pythagoras seemed perfectly fine.

'Of course I am alright, Jason.' Jason gripped the handle of his dagger tightly and glanced over his shoulder. Hercules was nowhere to be seen, and a surge of panic ran through him. Hercules was the only one that could navigate the desert, and with him gone Jason and Pythagoras were sure to be in trouble.

'Damn it.' Jason whispered. He turned back to Pythagoras and opened his mouth to speak, but his throat immediately turned dry. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but the man stood in front of him was no longer Pythagoras. If it was a man at all, that is. It stood in his place and wore his clothes, but Pythagoras was not there. Jason found himself staring into a pair of deep red eyes, so dark that he could easily have mistake them for black if he was not stood so close. The smell of rotten flesh made Jason gag and stumble backwards. He fell to the ground but he felt no pain. As this beast loomed over him, it snarled.

'_Jason...'_

Jason's arms flew up to cover his face as the beast pounced. It gripped his shoulder tightly, digging its claws into his flesh and drawing blood.

'_Jason, open your eyes!'_

He felt nothing but pure terror as its jaws clamped down on his neck. Frantically, he swung his fists around. He held his breath as he hit something solid.

'_Jas-'_

His eyes flew open and he flung himself out of his bed. His eyes darted wildly around the room, seeking out the danger. From the darkness, a hand appeared. Jason flinched and stumbled backwards until his back was flat against the wall and Pythagoras' hands were clenching his shoulders firmly. Jason stared into his friends eyes. His breathing was rapid and his heart beat too quickly.

'Jason, it's alright,' Pythagoras wiped a strand of hair from his forehead and gripped his shoulder tightly. He had never seen his friend so afraid. 'It's me, Jason.'

The two men stood like that in a comfortable silence until the world began making sense again. It was only once his breathing had returned to normal that Jason noticed the small trickle of blood that ran from Pythagoras' nose.

'Did I do that?' Jason whispered. His hand moved to Pythagoras' face and Jason gently wiped the blood from his top lip. Pythagoras nodded.

'You were kind of frantic.'

'Oh god,' Jason pushed away from Pythagoras and moved to his bed. Pythagoras watched as he lifted his blanket and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders. He rubbed his tired eyes and fell onto his side, curling himself into a ball. Pythagoras moved quickly to sit at the foot of his bed. 'I'm so sorry.'

'No, don't be. I'm fin-'

'I thought you were that thing, I didn't know it was you.'

'Jason, it's fine really.'

'Really?'

'Really really.'

Jason's eyes slowly shut and Pythagoras' soft voice lulled him into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Scarred Part 1

Prompt: Pythagoras/Jason, something sweet & fluffy, maybe a bit hurt/comfort like where Pythagoras would have scars on his back (because his father used to beat him during his childhood) and that's the reason Hercules & Jason never saw him shirtless. But somehow he has to take his shirt off & Jason comforts him.

Pythagoras arrived home late in the afternoon to find the house entirely empty. It was a scorching hot day and his clothes stuck to his body with sweat. He moved straight to his bedroom and threw open his bedroom window, letting in a weak breeze. He enjoyed these moments of silence. They gave him time to think and to breathe and to lie in peace, and he sometimes preferred these moments. When Jason and Hercules were home, he'd often be pushed to the kitchen table and forced to play childish card games until the sun went down. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with his friends, he just liked having some time alone.

Pythagoras lay on his back on the floor underneath the window with his arms covering his eyes. It took almost an hour before he realized that the breeze was doing nothing to cool him. With a groan of frustration he sat himself up and removed his shirt, exposing his almost-white skin. He'd always been teased for his paleness, and he'd tried his best not to let it get to him. But when he stood next to Jason, he found it difficult not to compare his weak frame with Jason's muscled one. Their differences were clear; Jason was tanned and dark and beautiful, whereas Pythagoras was not. At least that's how he saw it. He pushed to his feet and slowly moved towards the mirror that taunted him daily. He stood gazing at his reflection. He saw the way his sandy brown hair stuck out in strange places, and the way his eyes almost twinkled as the sun hit them. He smiled a little as his eyes caught sight of the heart shaped birth mark just below his right shoulder. When he was a child, he would tell people that he had been born with his heart on the wrong side of his chest. He liked to believe it was true, that he was special in that one small way, though he knew it was physically impossible. He did not understand when his mother meant when she told him it was simply a marking, but it saddened him greatly. He ran his fingertips over the deep purple mark and smiled. It was the memory of his childhood that did not spark fear in his heart.

The sound of a door shutting informed him that someone had returned home. Then there was a knock at his bedroom door, and Jason was there. Pythagoras turned and smiled at him, but that smile melted as he caught sight of Jason's concerned expression.

'What happened to you?'

Jason's eyes roamed over his friend's exposed back and hip. He'd never seen such a sight in his life. Reaching from Pythagoras' left shoulder blade and down towards his right hip, it looked as if a wild beast had clawed at his flesh, ripping it to shreds and leaving over a hundred ugly scars.

'I don't-' Pythagoras mumbled. It had been years since he'd thought about that night, and yet even the smallest glimpse of his ruined skin turned his blood cold.

He was a child of only seven, and after almost three nights at the tavern his father returned home, the drunkest and angriest Pythagoras had ever seen him. He'd almost ripped the front door from its hinges. He had always been ten times stronger when there was alcohol in his system, Pythagoras had realized that years ago. Pythagoras had been asleep, but as he heard the thunderous footsteps approaching his door he'd stumbled from his bed and crawled beneath it, hugging his small, tattered teddy bear to his chest and struggling to hold back his tears.

'Pythagoras?' Jason walked towards the trembling man but he refrained from touching him. As he neared Pythagoras' eyes filled with tears, and Jason's concern grew. 'What's wrong?'

'I'm- I'm sorry...'

'Hey,' Jason tugged gently on the bottom of Pythagoras' shirt, pulling him closer before wrapping his arms around his waist. 'You have nothing to apologize for.'


	4. New Year

/lets just imagine that Jason has magic date knowing abilities :)/

Prompt: New Year's Eve.

Jason knelt by Pythagoras' bed and gently shook him awake. He smiled as his friend's eyes slowly opened and focused on him.

'Jason?' Pythagoras pushed himself up onto his elbows and yawned. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry for waking you, I just wanted to-'

'What time is it?' Pythagoras collapsed back onto his bed and covered his sleepy eyes with his hand. Jason looked down at him. He knew his decision was a good one.

'It's January first.'

'It's... what?' Pythagoras stuttered, nervously. He moved to sit up, but Jason placed a firm hand on his stomach, stopping him.

'It's the new year! It's midnight, it's the first day of a new year.' Jason smirked.

'Oh.' Pythagoras rubbed his eyes and yawned again. 'So why exactly did you wake me, Jason?'

'Ah, well where I'm from there's a tradition.' Trying to keep his movements slow and unnoticeable to Pythagoras, Jason leaned a little closer. He could feel Pythagoras' warm breath against his cheek.

'Yes?' Pythagoras remained still.

'Well, when the clock strikes midnight,' Jason stopped talking and looked into Pythagoras' pale blue eyes. 'It's best if I just show you.'

Pythagoras nodded, eagerly, and Jason closed the small space between them. Their noses brushed against each other and Jason placed a small kiss on Pythagoras' lips. He pulled away, but Pythagoras' had gripped his shoulder and held him in place, deepening the kiss and holding on until he was struggling for breath. Pulling back, both men looked deep into each others eyes.

'Tradition, you say?' Pythagoras chuckled. Jason felt his cheeks burning, and he opened his mouth to talk but he was too overwhelmed to say anything. Pythagoras laughed at his friend's nervousness and reached up and lifted a hand to move a stray curl from Jason's forehead.

'Oh, well.' He smiled. 'Happy new year.'


End file.
